ST Clan Leader
ST Clan Leader is, hence the name, the leader of the ST Clan. He arrived in Ares' Colosseum during a massive battle between Massassians and Rubber Duckies. Later in his life he, and his clan, was hired by Clear, a salmitton from Mars, as bodyguards after she was attacked. Description Appearance ST Clan Leader is tall and he has broad shoulders and a very muscular frame. To accentuate those muscles, he wears a tight, grey vest. Over it he has an open denim jacket coloured bright red with several, also open, faster belts down it. He has loose, beige cargo pants and thick bootsCatH Post 89, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality ST Clan Leader is baffled by the signs of chaos, regarding the Writers to have 'overactive imaginations'NeS1 Post 152, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by ST_Clan_Leader the Writer.. He has a caring personality and offers to share what he has with animalsNeS1 Post 175, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by ST_Clan_Leader the Writer.. He doesn't want others to know his real name so only goes by his alias, yet he also doesn't like to be called by any other name either. He, as a mercenary, is drawn to the lure of a good payday and often thinks up modes of getting extra money and considers all the anglesCatH Post 90, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. He will often walk with a sauntering swagger. He has encountered many crimes in his life but he cannot think of any greater crime than mind-control. Powers Teleportation ST Clan Leader has the ability to teleport into areas, appearing in the air and then landing on the ground. Possessions Weapons Hand cannon Simply dubbed a hand cannon, ST Clan Leader has an overly large revolver pistol. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main articles: NeS1 Post 152 | See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week ST Clean Leader appeared in the arena of Ares' Colosseum but landed in mysterious rabbit guts. He then surveys the arena, seeing the destroyed 7 Eleven, the Rabbit Walkers and Rubber Duckies. Then he finds SamSam & Max article, Wikipedia. approaching him wielding a rubber-ducky bat, since ST Clan Leader is standing in the remains of his friend MaxNeS1 Post 151, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. After cleaning himself off he sits down on the remaining sign of the 7 Eleven and meets Morris the Cat. He offers Morris a share of his Kit KatKit Kat article, Wikipedia. but Morris swipes the whole chocolate for himself. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:ST Clan Characters